Count On Me
by Fowlfan5
Summary: Holly and Artemis have always been there for one another... but what will result of their unlikely friendship? Rated T just 'cause!


**So, this is my first Artemis Fowl Fanfic... please enjoy! I was listening to Count On Me by Bruno Mars and it dawned on me... this would make an amazing Artemis Fowl song! So here it is... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Count On Me anything else.**

_ "Uh-huh-huh. If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world, to find you." _

"Artemis... give up," Butler wheezed through exhaustion. They had been looking for Holly for hours in the bitter cold... sweat and a minus thirty-degree celcius windchill was not a good combination. Artemis shook his head, hoping the tears running down his cheeks appeared as sweat- and although it was pouring off him, his small, frail body not use to such straiuous work, Butler was not convinced. Though he didn't say anything.

"Butler, I... No. I'm sorry, I can't."

"There is a practically zero chance! We've been over this!" Artemis stood up and frowned.

"Practically zero isn't zero. There's still a 0.01 percent chance."

"But that's nothing!" Butler cried out in anguish and desperation. "Artemis, you're the smartest person I know... This will bankrupt you. This is nothing... 0.01! Please Artemis, common sense!" Artemis stood up, the moisture on his face now so obviously tears Artemis didn't bother to try to hide it.

"It's not nothing!" he snarled. "It's Holly... it's 0.01... it's hope. I don't care if it doesn't make sense... it does to me." Butler saw the hurt in Artemis' features.

"...Okay Artemis. If that's what you need."

"It is," Artemis confirmed, looking off into the distance with his unfocused eyes. "I need her."

_ "If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light, to guide you."_

Artemis tromped around in the dark cave. They had searched every corner of the world... fairy and human. Except for this cave... it was not detectable by any radar they had. So Artemis insisted on going himself, insisting no one else would do it right. He was almost done with the dark musky cave; almost given up hope. He had been down there for what had to have been eight hours... when he suddenly heard a thump. Followed by more. He ran to the sound, flashlight gripped tightly in his sweaty palms, now the thumps sounding consecutively. He ran into a hollow in the cave, where Captain Holly Short was tied up in the corner, bound and gagged. She saw Artemis and a strangled, pathetic sound escaped from her throat; still, to Artemis, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He scrambled over and unbound her.

"0.01!" he sobbed as his fumbling fingers undid the knot. "They said you'd die, they said-" his voice got caught in his throat as he chocked back a swallowed sob. The second Artemis unbound Holly, she leaned in and hugged him. Her usually pretty face was hollow and gaunt from such living conditions, but she was still beautiful to Artemis.

"Thank you," Holly whispered. "Thank you for... everything."

_ "To find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me like one two three, I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you, like four three two, you'll be there. 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh-yeah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah-yeah. If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep I'll sing a song beside you."_

Artemis sat beside Holly's hospital bed as she slept, not leaving her while she healed from her Opal traumatization. She hadn't when Atlantis Complex hurt him, and he was determined not to leave now.

"Artemis,_"_ Holly whined, placing her small cold hand on his.

"Yes?" Artemis asked.

"...Sing me a song."

"What?" Artemis asked incrediously. Holly smiled a coy smile, not opening her tired eyes.

"Sing me a song please." Artemis rolled his eyes.

"You sound like that person from that American sitcom I hate..." Holly smiled.

"Big Bang Theroy. Good show."

"It depicts geniuses in a negative manor!" Artemis complained. Holly smiled.

"You're just upset 'cause it's true. You're exactly like Sheldon. Now, please, sing a song."

"I can't sing!" Artemis said, trying to dismiss the notion of him singing with a feverish laugh. Holly refused to relent.

"Sing. A song."

"I don't know any songs," Artemis lied.

"Fine, then sing one of those poems from your dorky little collections."

"They're not dorky!" Artemis complained. Holly smiled, her eyelids still not opening.

"Then you won't mind singing." Artemis sighed and debated mentally for a moment before deciding on a poem to sing. The tune was very irregular and off, but also high and slightly pretty sounding.

"_My love for her is abundant,_

_ Although my proclaiming of it may be redundant,_

_ The sincerity behind it remains ever true,_

_ That no matter what I'm hopelessly, eternally, and madly in love with you."_

Holly inhaled, breathless.

"Artemis," she said, her eyes shot open. "...That was beautiful!" Artemis smiled bashfully.

"I know," he admitted. "That's why I chose it." _For you_, he added silently in his mind.

"Who wrote that? Shakespeare?" Artemis laughed.

"Nope." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry I'm not an expert in Mudman literature. Seriously, who?" Blushing, he pointed to himself. "You?" she demanded, flabberghasted. He nodded. She smiled. "Well, it's beautiful."

_ "And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, every day I will remind you, oh." _

Holly waited beside Artemis in the hospital... Frond, it seemed that they should get a room there and split it every other week when they seemed to switch staying in there. Just when she got better he got admitted; they needed to share a hospital. _Perhaps, _Holly thought, _it'd be nice if they shared a lot of things... _ She placed her small hand over Artemis' cold hand, unconscious so he wouldn't wake up.

"Please get better," she whispered to her unconscious friend, oblivious to Butler's knowing glances behind her. He couldn't help but notice that she came everyday for as she long as she could... just to tell him 'Get better' and that she missed him. Butler didn't know what was going on with them, but something was going on between them. Butler had a growing suspicion that he knew what it was- that suspicion only grew stronger as she held his hand.

"_To find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me, like one two three I'll be there."_

Holly inhaled a deep breath as she held up her gun to her foes, hands shaking. She knew the second she started firing, they would overwhelm her... she was screwed. She needed backup, and if she didn't shoot in about three seconds, they'd see through her bluff... She began to count down in her head.

_ One... Two... Three..._

Artemis tromped into the room, gun shaking in his hands. One of the rogue enemies took a shot at Artemis; Artemis dodged the shot and proceeded to shoot the rogue unconscience. The others gathered around in shock; but both Holly and Artemis knew that would be short lived. Artemis ran to Holly's side.

"You came," she breathed, readjusting her weapon.

"Of course I came, I'll always come." Their enemies turned around, the reality that their friend was dying finally dawning on them and they realizing they needed to get revenge. Artemis stole a final glance at Holly.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

_ "And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two, you'll be there. 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh-yeah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah-yeah."_

Artemis scowled bitterly to himself- six seconds. She had been back in time for six seconds now- oh god, why had he agreed to let her go by herself? He knew it wasn't his battle to fight but he should've gone with her, now all she had was Kelp... he scowled. Stupid Commander Kelp, Artemis couldn't help but think that Kelp was useless. Butler noticed his tense friend and placed a massive hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Artemis," he said, tempting to soothe him. "It'll be okay." Artemis sighed.

"I know, but it's just Kelp is the only one protecting her..." Butler nodded solemnly. Artemis glanced to his wrist watch. "Four, three, two..." And that was when Holly and Kelp solidified in front of them. Artemis immediately ran over and embraced Holly- then released her, embarrassed at his show of emotion and awkwardly shook Kelp's hand.

"Cutting it kind of close Commander," Artemis pouted. Commander Kelp frowned.

"That's not _my_ fault," he sneered, glaring at Holly. Holly rolled her eyes, exhasperated.

"I saved their lives-" she yelled before she was cut off by Kelp walking out of the room. Artemis smiled and Holly just snapped. "Why are you smiling?" she demanded. Artemis shrugged, still smiling.

"Nothing," he said. Holly frown melted into a grin.

"Fine," she relented. "Don't tell me." Artemis just smiled, happy that she was still alive... and relieved that she and Kelp didn't have some reuniting experience while in the past that may rekindle some feelings.

_ "You'll always have my shoulder when you cry-y, I'll never let go never say good-bye,"_

Holly sat out front of Artemis' house, tear after silent tear pouring down her cheek. But she couldn't talk to Artemis about it... what would she say? After thinking he was dead for the millionith time she finally realized she couldn't handle it anymore? Couldn't bare the thought that he could leave her? Holly brought a shaking hand to the door- and withdrew it. No, she couldn't do it... it would ruin everything. She turned away as she prepared to part when the door behind her cracked open.

"Holly," a voice behind the door stated. Holly recognized the voice and almost flew away on the spot- Artemis. But, then she realized she couldn't... that would be suspicious. So, instead, she wiped away the tears furiously with the back of her hand and turned around, smiling a smile that was intended to be happy but just seemed sad.

"Artemis! Hi."

"You've been crying." Holly laughed an uncertain laugh.

"What? No," she lied. Artemis shook his head.

"It wasn't a question Holly. I have cameras all around here and heat sensors... You've been crying." Holly shook her head but Artemis still wasn't convinced- he put out his arms in an odd guesture coming from him, as if suggesting a hug. Holly fell into them.

"I thought you were dead, again," she whispered in disbelief. Artemis awkwardly squeezed her tightly.

"I'm not though, so it's okay," he soothed. Holly just held him for a few moments that felt like forever but somehow were still not near long enough.

"Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"... Don't ever leave me, alright?" He could've easily gone into a scientific explanation about how he'd someday have to leave... but instead he just said;

"Alright." Holly pulled back and looked him in the eyes, grateful for his kind words... And then something happened. A spark went off- literally, sparks went off, and there was suddenly a romantic tension between them that could've been cut with a knife. They both knew what was about to happen; but, before the event that had happened before at the zoo but always been a question, they both took a second just to take in the moment, savouring what was about to happen.

_ "You know you can count on me like one two three I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you, like four three two and you'll be there. 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh-yeah. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, you can count on me 'cause I can count on you."_

**So there you go... my first Artemis Fowl Fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it- please review, constructive critism, pointers about my writing style... all types of reviews are accepted and appreciated. Special thanks to my friend Siobhan for the poem, I don't know if she stole it from someone or wrote it... either way I love it.**

**~Fowlfan5**


End file.
